


Perdue entre deux eaux

by theArtpprentice



Category: Pokémon Noir
Genre: F/M, Inter-espèces
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArtpprentice/pseuds/theArtpprentice
Summary: Lorsque le dresseur ne dort pas, le pokémon se réveille. Que la nuit tende vers l'infini ou disparaisse dans le sommeil, il dépend d'eux.





	Perdue entre deux eaux

**Author's Note:**

> BONSOIR LECTEUR QUI QUE TU SOIS : ) ! Laisse-toi tenter céans par ce texte nocturne. Qu'il réveille ou non chez toi une sensation quelconque, voici une question : les ballades rock, CA T'INTERESSE ? Je te propose "Shut Out The World" d'Eve To Adam ; j'ose espérer qu'elle étire l'idée que tu pourrais trouver ici, et la complète peut-être. Tout du moins, avec ou sans, déguste !

Des grattements. Un crayon. Des crissements. Un papier. 

Une lourdeur sur tout le corps et la tête, peints en noir, des nuages épais plein d'idées et d'éveil, peints en noir, qui pèsent dans l'air qu'elle recommence à respirer, peint en noir, sur le sommeil qui l'a retenue mais qu'elle doit lâcher, peint en noir.  
Puis tout éclate dans la lumière. Dans ses yeux qui ne s'ouvrent pas sur un rêve.  
Elle tire encore un peu plus ses paupières vers le haut. Elle s'étire jusqu'à pleinement sentir sa propre masse, chacun de ses propres muscles le long du drap à peine défait, et qu'elle reconnaît.  
Le drap. Un lit, le lit. La chambre donc. Peinte en ombres.  
Elle se redresse sur le matelas, ouvert comme un alcôve, et jette son regard en direction du bureau. Elle découvre qu'il a la Lune pour compagne, et pour guides ses rayons traversant la vitre et les ténèbres.  
Le soupçon, l'inquiétude que fait naître cette image en elle la poussent hors du lit ; elle glisse sur le sol, en imitant le bruissement des feuilles dans les branches, et s'approche de la côte aveugle et sourde.  
En progressant parmi l'obscurité, elle tend ses sens pour attraper quelque indice de son état. Les oreilles droites et alertes, elle inspecte le son de sa respiration, lente, calme, régulière, normale. Les iris pointées sur les reliefs sombres qui ornent son corps, et ressurgissent comme des sommets cachés ; elle remarque les cernes qui lui bordent les yeux.  
Avec un gémissement bas et plaintif, comme le roulement du vent dans une épave eventrée, elle essaye d'attirer son attention. Afin, surtout, qu'il regarde au dehors, et se voit lui-même.  
Mais son dos, jeune, mal voûté, ne possédant ni yeux ni oreilles, est tourné en direction de l'horizon tourmenté auquel il fait témérairement face, pris sous un ciel étranglé par des torrents de nuages qui se reflètent dans les rouleaux vrombrissants en mer ; l'empêche elle d'atteindre le rivage où naissent ses mots ; l'enferme au-dessus de son bureau.  
Privée de la sécurité des terres immobiles par son absence, elle envoie une seconde plainte avec son coeur laissé en proie à la solitude. Sa voix pleine d'échos qui ne réussissent à surpasser le murmure des vagues se répand puis se noie, dans l'océan profond des ténèbres qui les sépare encore.  
Et Ludwig demeure dans le brouillard épais règnant dans sa dérive. Il ne voit rien de la côte qui s'éloigne ni de sa chambre, où elle l'appelle.  
Eve décide alors que peu lui importe désormais la nature ce qu'il cherche : ça ne peut plus être bon.  
Alors que de plus en plus attirée au bord de ce précipice, menant non pas sur une des vagues à dos desquelles il s'éloigne, mais dans un gouffre immensément lugubre dans lequel sa solitude attendra, sa fierté, sa nature, sa force ! s'attisent. Elle saisit alors violemment l'obscurité dans son regard enflammé, elle l'étouffe en se redressant, elle prend de la hauteur comme un incendie qui se déclare ! Et enfin surplombe le vide qui la surplombe.  
Pour caresser sa joue. Remonter dans une longue caresse son menton sur son crâne. Faire rouler sa voix comme des gouttes de bruine sur son front.

-Je sais Eve. Je sais.

Il l'a finalement entendue.

-Mais il y avait des mots qui je ne pouvais pas laisser filer.  
Enfin, il relève sur elle son regard, tendrement souriant :  
-Tu peux me laisser terminer ? Va te recoucher et attends-moi.  
Il ordonne, elle obéira.  
-J'arrive."  
Il lui tend son visage pour qu'elle y retrouve un peu de confiance, toutefois lassé de sentir de nouveau son compagnon peser sur celle-ci.  
Elle hésite, restant interdite. Puis obéit. Après tout il ne faudra que résister jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne et ne pas tomber dans le sommeil.

Ainsi elle se détourne, et part se réinstaller sur le lit.  
Malgré tout elle garde pointé comme un compas une iris fixée sur son maître. Elle guette, et attend. Elle surveille l'apparition des signes. Tout en repoussant de grognements discrets celle des ombres. Elle demeure tendue, prête à s'élancer.  
Pour se détendre cependant, et calmer les songes grondant, elle reste attentive aux sons que font les feuilles à l'extérieur, froissées sur leurs branches fraîches, et balancées par la douce brise du dehors, plongé lui dans une ombre douce et engourdie.  
Elle refuse de se laisser emporter au bout de cinq minutes, en rouvrant brusquement ses paupières affreusement lourdes, au dernier instant où elle sent sa conscience dériver hors de contrôle.  
"Je suis là."  
Ces trois mots réveillent en elle tout ce qui se serait perdu dans le sommeil et son oubli. Elle surprend mieux le cri des branchages derrière les murs ; ils l'empêchent d'entendre pleinement ses pas sur le parquet. Dans la chambre isolée, les échos se rapprochent, et dirigés sur elle, la recouvrent peu à peu d'un lin tissé dans ses attentes. Lourde comme un cheval mort, Eve découvre vers l'adam une iris bombée, d'un rouge terni d'obscurité et de fatigue. Elle tente, si lourde qu'elle soit à ne plus sentir son corps, de se mouvoir au moment où il fait trembler les draps. C'est là qu'elle veut être. Finalement, sa gorge respirant en silence s'offre à sa tête pour qu'elle s'y dépose à son gré. Sa longue queue verte se glisse entre ses jambes qu'il resserre ensuite autour d'elle. Toute sa chair est ainsi ravivée par la sienne, son artère dans laquelle rebondit la berceuse de son sang, ses genoux repliés dans la possession totale de son être. Des voiles battant doucement dans une brise tiède se succèdent tout autour de leurs deux corps et taisent les autres murmures. Puis ils tombent sur eux. Il n'y a plus enfin qu'elle et lui. Elle pousse avec tout ce qui lui reste de forces un gémissement contenté quand il frôle son cou et remonte sa tête avant d'y déposer une piquante caresse.  
Avec eux, tout disparaît.

**Author's Note:**

> Z'avez lu l'introduction ?


End file.
